factorio_creative_modefandomcom-20200214-history
Install
This page will teach you how to get Creative Mode, install it and set it up in the game. Also, it will tell you what you should know when disabling or even uninstalling it. Before you start, please make sure you have the correct Factorio version that supports Creative Mode. See the main page for details. Download First, you need to download Creative Mode. You can either download it via the mod browser in the game (Mods > Install Mods), or download it manually from the Mod Portal website: https://mods.factorio.com/mods/Mooncat/creative-mode By downloading it manually, you can choose which version to download. Since version 0.1.5, the mod has been ported to Factorio 0.14. If you want to use this mod in Factorio 0.13, please download version 0.1.4. Install If you use the mod browser to download this mod, you should have already installed this mod. If you downloaded this mod manually, put the .zip file in the mods folder. For details, please see https://wiki.factorio.com/Mods Pre-game configuration There are some settings you can configure before starting the game with Creative Mode. See here for details: configuration. In-game setup Once you have installed the mod correctly, you can start a new game (recommended) or load an existing save. When it is started or loaded for the first time after Creative Mode is installed, you will see the initial popup for enabling Creative Mode. This popup can be disabled by changing the value of show_popup_in_new_game in config.lua. See configuration. Initial popup There are 4 options on the initial popup: * Yes ** Enable Creative Mode without any cheats or modifications to the current game. * Yes, with cheats ** Enable Creative Mode, as well as the default set of personal cheats, team cheats and surface cheats. It will generate another message to all players about you have enabled the cheats. * No ** Do not enable Creative Mode. But players can still use command to enable it later. * No permanently ** Do not enable Creative Mode, and do not allow players to enable it by command. No one can enable it anymore. After enabled After Creative Mode is enabled, you will see the Creative Mode menu button on the top GUI, and also a message of "You have enabled Creative Mode." Now you can enjoy being the god. Disable With the admin panel or command, it is possible to disable Creative Mode so that no one can change the status of any cheat, build option, event logging or access right. But this will not stop them from working if they have already been enabled. Furthermore, existing Creative items will still be there. If you want to completely get rid of them, please read the following uninstall section. Uninstall Before you uninstall Creative Mode and want to continue an existing save, please note that: * If you have enabled any of the cheats and you want to turn them off, please remember to do so in the cheats menu. The mechanism of some cheats, like Cheat Mode, God Mode and Always Day, are done by the game itself. Deleting this mod won't stop them from working. Now you can safely delete Creative Mode via the mod browser in game, or manually remove it from the mods folder. Next time you load the save, those creative items and entities should be automatically removed and everything else will become normal again. History